Things don't plan out the way you think they do
by carmi-bear
Summary: My turn at an Au. what if Sam and Andy knew each other before she became a rookie? what if they had a past? Why did Andy leave Sam in the first place? and will Sam ever forgive her for that?
1. Chapter 1

Things don't plan out the way you think they do

A:N: I know I have stories to finish, and I promise you guys that I will finish them, I have major writers block at the moment for those stories and once this writers block has gone for those stories, I promise that I will finish them, right now, I have no clue what to write for this stories.

A: N: 2 I decided to try out an AU of my own. This story starts after the first episode of season one, after Sam's cover is blown. Please let me know what you think.

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the stories I write.

Chapter one

Andy McNally just wanted to forget her first day of being a rookie of the 15th division. She made one of the worst mistakes she could do, help blow an undercover cops cover, and for that, she hated herself. Especially because the men that cover got blown was Sam Swarek. Andy sighed at the thought of his name as she continued getting ready for parade that day.

Flashback

Andy was 18 and was helping her dad get ready for poker night on a Friday night. She didn't have to do much for him, just a bit of cleaning around the house for him, ever since her mother left her and her dad, she had been in charge of cleaning and cooking for him, it wasn't an agreement that they decided together on, it was just something that had happened because she was home alone most of the time with her father being detective and becoming a heavy drinker, she just decided to try to help him out a bit and so she took on the job of looking after her father, instead of the other way round.

The door bell rang and Andy went to answer the door. Andy smirked when she saw Sam swarek at the door and he smirked back. Andy nodded and he smiled at her and let himself into the house. The two of them became close friends after Sam finished he's rookie stunt. Andy's dad wasn't his training officer, but Sam knew Tommy because he's best friend Oliver Shaw was Tommy's rookie.

After Andy let Sam into her house, he made himself comfortable on the couch. Andy just rolled her eyes at him and went into the kitchen to grab the two of them a beer.

"How is everything going McNally"? Sam asked Andy. Andy just shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Sam looked at her. And smiled softly at Andy

"One of these days you're going to have to tell him McNally", Sam said softly to her. Andy just looked at Sam. they both just sat there looking at each other. "Sam", Andy said as she moved closer to him. Sam took his hands and put to her face and pressed his forehead against hers and sighed.

"I can be there when you tell him", he whispered to her. Andy looked at him again and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Tell him that I don't want to become an officer is going to break his heart Sam", Andy said quietly to him. Sam moved away and sat further away from her as much as he could. Sam knew he was getting feelings for Andy McNally, but he decided a long time ago to let those feelings slide, after all , falling in love with one of the officers of the division he was working for was a very bad idea. Especially seeing that the person he was falling in love with was Tommy McNally's daughter.

Andy knew that her feelings for Sam were strong after that talk, but decided too not to tell Sam about them, after all falling in love with someone from her dad's division, a rookie as well was a very bad idea.

End Flash back

As Andy sat down at the desk in the parade room, she looked around and smiled. She never thought that this was where she was going to be ever, but after everything that had happened in the last 3 years, she decided that she wanted to protect people and to do that, she became a rookie at the 15th division, the very division her father worked at all those years ago.

As she was waiting to see how parade worked and who her T.O was, she was scared yet excited. She smiled at that very thought.

"Andy McNally", Bokyo said to her. Andy looked at her staff sergeant.

"Your training officer today will be, Sam Swarek", Boyko said to her smiling at her. All the rookies turned around and looked at her in shock. She turned around and looked over at Sam who wasn't very happy about it either.

"Great, just Great", she said quietly to herself as she got up out of her chair and went to get ready for her second day of shift.

: A: N: 2: Please let me know what you think and if you think I should continue this story


	2. Chapter 2

Things don't plan out the way you think you do

A: N: Disclaimer I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N 1: Thank you for the reviews and followers of this story already I have missed writing on this site but I have had bad writers block for the last couple of months. Hopefully that won't happen for a while again.

Chapter two:

Andy sighed as she sat in the passenger seat of the squad car. Remembering what Sam had said to her just before she got into the car.

"I am only here til a spot opens up at guns and gangs, I did not ask to train a rookie, I did not ask to have a partner and I am not your boyfriend and I will not be holding your hand", she whispered to herself.

Sam laid his head on the roof of the squad car and took a deep breath. Never in his life did he expect to be a training officer, let alone Andy McNally's training officer. "First of all he should really say sorry for her for his behaviour yesterday. After all it was her first day of being a rookie and she didn't exactly know he was undercover", Sam thought to himself. Sam shook his head and sighed and opened up the driver's side of the squad car.

Andy buckled up her seat belt and stayed quiet. Sam looked over at her and sighed.

"McNally", Sam said to her. Andy turned around and looked over at Sam. They didn't have to say a thing to each other they both knew what each other were thinking, so Andy just smiled and nodded her head to him. Sam smiled back at her and nodded his head back to her.

After a long second shift, Andy sighed and made her way back to the locker room to get changed and finally go home. Just as she was undoing her shoelaces, Traci Nash her best friend walked in and sat next to her. Andy looked and up trace and smiled at her best friend.

"So, how was working with Sam"? Traci asked Andy. Andy just sighed and took her other shoe off.

"It's complicated Traci, after all these years of not talking to him and not seeing him, and then he's here and my T.O", Andy began saying and sighed.

Traci just nodded her head waiting for her best friend to continue talking.

"It's my fault we stopped talking, I had two choices at the time, and I chose the most stupid choice out of them both", Andy said softly trying not to cry. Traci moved closer to her best friend and hugged her. Andy sighed.

"You never told me what happened between the two of you, I mean I know that you guys became friends when he started being a rookie because he was a rookie when your dad was still a T.O but you never told me why you guys stopped being friends", Traci said to her best friend softly.

Andy looked up at Traci and smiled.

"We didn't stop being friends Trace, I cut him out of my life, stopped talking to him and pretended like he didn't exist anymore", Andy said softly and sighed.

Traci continued to wait for Andy to start talking again. Traci knew that whatever had happened between Sam and Andy all those years ago still bothered her best friend. Traci just didn't know why it still bothered her.

Andy once again sighed and got her spare clothes out of her locker and started to change her shirt.

While she was unbuttoning uniform, Traci noticed a huge scar on the lower part of Andy's stomach. Traci didn't know exactly what happened, but she knew eventually Andy would talk about it. Traci would just have to wait until her best friend was ready to talk about whatever happened in her past life.

Andy looked over at Traci and sighed once again. This wasn't fair on her best friend at all. Andy knew everything about trace and trace only knew bits and pieces of Andy's life.

Andy went and sat next to trace and smiled.

"Come over to my place tonight and I will explain everything to you then", Andy said to her best friend and smiled.

Traci nodded and smiled and hugged her best friend Andy McNally.

They both left together and went to the bottle shop and got some wine and went back to Andy's apartment.

"This is going to be a long night", Andy thought to herself as she opened the front door to her apartment to let Traci in.


	3. Chapter 3

Things don't plan out they way you think you do

Chapter two

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2: This chapter is going to be difficult to write I hope all of you all enjoy it and I hope it all makes sense to you all.

Chapter three

Andy went to the kitchen opened the kitchen cupboard to get some wine glasses she took a deep breath and sighed. Andy got the wine glasses and sat next to Traci and took a deep breath.

Traci looked over at her best friend worriedly. "Andy if you don't want to talk about this", Traci started saying. Andy just shook her head. "I need to talk about this", she said softly. Traci just nodded her head and waited for her best friend to start talking.

"Sam and I started to become good friends when I was 15" Andy started saying and looked over at Traci who nodded her head telling her to continue.

"As you know my dad was a training officer before he became a detective", she continued. Again, Traci just nodded her head.

"Every month or so my dad would have a poker night", Andy explained. Once again she took a deep breath.

"I was 15, so I thought all guys were jerks and were after one thing", Andy said quietly. Again Traci just nodded her head.

"Sam and I became friends after one poker night when my dad had too much to drink so Sam decided it was best for him to stay and help me out with my dad, he didn't think it was fair to leave me with my dad, he thought it was too much responsibility for a 15 year old", Andy said rolling her eyes and Traci just laughed.

"After a while, he kept coming over to our house to make sure we were both okay", Andy said quietly and looked over at Traci. Again Traci just nodded her head waiting for Andy to continue her story.

"Because he started to come over allot, we got pretty close", Andy said looking over at Traci.

Andy suddenly became silent. Traci looked over at her friend again and put two and two together.

"You started to have feelings for Sam", Traci said quietly. Andy looked over at Traci and nodded and let the tears fall from her eyes.

Traci moved closer to her best friend and put her arms on Andy's shoulders.

"I couldn't help it Trace, he was just always there and we became close and it just happened, I started to fall in love with Sam Sweark", Andy said laughing.

Andy wiped some tears away from her eyes and looked at her best friend again. Andy took a deep breath.

"When I was 18, a lot of things happened, I broke up with my first serious boyfriend, my dad started to drink more, I decided I didn't want to become a police officer, and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get Sam Swarek off my damn mind", Andy said laughing softly.

Traci laughed as well.

"I still think about him", Andy said softly looking over at Traci.

Traci smiled back at her. Andy took another deep breath.

"Sam was there for me not matter what Trace, if I needed a ride he'd pick me up, not matter what time it was, if I needed advice he was the first one I would talk too", Andy said looking at her best friend again.

"What happened?"Traci asked softly.

Again Andy took another deep breath. "I was in a shop waiting to get served I was buying more food", Andy started saying.

"I got served and started walking home, I got home and saw dad drunk again and he was saying all these horrible things to me and trying to hit me and stuff so I got scared and called Sam', she continued.

"Sam stayed with me that night to help me with dad, and we got to talking and he was saying how he would love to go undercover or work for guns and gangs", Andy continued.

Traci smiled at her and nodded waiting for Andy to continue her story.

"I was excited for him and I leant over and kissed him, one thing lead to another and we ended up in my bed for the rest of the night", Andy said laughing.

Traci just looked at her shocked. Andy couldn't stop laughing.

"we became pretty serious after that night, we never spent a night alone", Andy whispered". "How long were you guys together for?" Traci asked. "Almost a year", Andy said softly.

"What happened"? Traci asked.

"His undercover job, the one I busted for him", Andy said laughing.

Traci just looked at her confused.

"He told me while we were together that some detective had been bugging him to go under for him, but he wouldn't go ", she explained.

Traci once again nodded. "He didn't want to leave me", she whispered. "I told him no matter what happens I will wait for him, no matter how long it took", she said softly.

"But you guys broke up", Traci said confused. Again Andy nodded her head.

"because I had no choice Traci, the handler on that case that I busted yesterday said that if I didn't break if off with Sam he would make my life and my dad's life and Sam's life a living hell', She said looking at Traci.

"He basically blackmailed you Andy", Traci said softly. Andy just nodded her head. "I know', she said softly to Traci.

"You have to tell Sam this", Traci said getting up and getting her phone out. Andy got up and took trace's phone away from her.

"I can't', Andy said to Traci shaking her head. Traci looked at her friend confused.

"Trace, there's a lot more to this story", Andy said sitting down again.

Traci took her seat and sat down next to her best friend.

"So tell me the rest then", Traci said to Andy.

Andy just looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes.

A: N: 3 I know it's mean but this chapter is long enough as it is. Please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Things don't turn out the way you think they do

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the stories I am writing

A: N: 2 sorry about the confusion with me posting the same chapters I haven't done this in a while so I get a bit confused -. - Thanks for everyone for letting me know.

A: N: 3 This chapter will be done in Sam's point of view. I promise I will get back to Andy's story soon I just thought it was fair that I would write one about Sam as well.

Chapter four

Sam lay in bed sighing because he couldn't sleep at all. Spending the day with his ex girlfriend was hunting him.

He didn't understand what happened between them, they were both happy really happy or so he thought.

Flashback.

Sam and Andy were lying in his bed; tangled into each other with just a sheet on them he was drawing pictures on her bare skin.

Andy looked up at him and smiled. Sam couldn't get enough of that smile of hers.

Suddenly she sat up and kissed him again. Sam got the hint and rolled over on top of her and Andy started to giggle.

"Do you believe the universe has a plan for us? Andy asked him. Sam looked at her with a confused face. "Oh yeah, it was defiantly fate that made us meet, nothing to do with your father being a T.O at the station I work at", he said grinning at her while he was still on top of her ever so gently.

Andy rolled her eyes and hit his chest. Sam just laughed and kissed her again. Andy moved her neck a bit so he could kiss her more. Sam got the hint and kissed her jaw. He bangs his head up to hers and kissed her on the lips again. Andy sighed. "I got to go Sam", she said quietly. Sam rolled onto his back and pulled her towards him.

Andy started to laugh again. "Sam I'm serious I have to go", Andy said to him. Sam just started to tickle her and pulled his head to hers and again and brushed his nose against hers like he always did.

"Stay', he whispered into her ear. Andy looked at his eyes and saw how serious he was.

Andy nodded her head. "Okay", she whispered back to him. He rolled her on top of him again and kissed her again.

End of flashback

Sam sighed in frustration. He didn't understand what had happened. They were both in love both happy. Well at least he thought they were. Sam remembered nearly everything from their relationship even though it was a nearly year relationship, it was the best one he had ever been in. Sam groaned.

Andy McNally was the love of his life. He hasn't been the same since they broke up. And he wanted to know why she left suddenly and without a good reason and he wanted answers now.

He got up from bed and got dressed. He didn't care what time it was at all, he needed to know what happened.

Traci had just left Andy's apartment when Andy heard banging on the front door Andy sighed.

She opened up the door and before she could say anything she was pushed up against the back of the door before she had a chance to close to door. She looked up and saw Sam and smiled. Sam let go of her to give her enough time to shut the front door and he pushed her back into the door again and started to kiss her mouth, neck everywhere that he could.

"Sam", Andy moaned. Sam stopped kissing her and placed his forehead against hers and let out a breath. He brushed his nose with hers and looked at her with the eyes that she had fallen in love with in the first place.

"God I missed you", Sam whispered into her ear. Andy couldn't take anymore and kissed him. He pulled her into him and they fell on her couch. Andy smiled and started to kiss his neck where she knew he loved being kissed. Sam started moaning and sat up and started to walk her back to where he presumed was her bedroom. Andy opened the door for him and she was suddenly pushed on top of her bed. Andy let out a giggle.

Afterwards, they were lying in her bed and Sam was playing with her hair while she was still breathing heavily still trying to recover.

"You need to tell me McNally', Sam said to her. Andy looked up at him and he saw the lustiness in her eyes.

"Sam, I can't', she said shaking her head at him. He pinned her onto the bed and started kissing her again. "Sam', Andy moaned. He started attacking her stomach and she kept moaning. He stopped when he noticed the scar on her stomach and touched it gently with his hands. He pulled himself up and rested his head on top of hers again.

"McNally, tell me who hurt you", he whispered into her ear.

Andy was holding back tears again. Sam noticed them and wiped them again with his hands.

"Boyd, Donavan Boyd", she said quietly to Sam.

Sam sat up and took her in his hands while she started to cry.

He kissed her forehead ever so gently.

"Tell me McNally", he said quietly into her ear.

Andy looked into his eyes and nodded her head.

"Okay Sam, I'll tell you everything", She said quietly letting the tears come out of her eyes.

A: N: 3 please let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Things don't plan out the way you think they do

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: once again thank you for the reviews, followers and favourites for this story, it will all make sense soon I promise.

Chapter five

Andy watched Sam pace around her bedroom. He hadn't said a word since she mentioned the name Donavan Boyd. Andy sighed. "Sam", Andy said quietly. Sam looked over at her and sighed. He walked over and looked at the scar again and looked over at her and saw tears coming down her face. He sighed and wiped the tears away from her face.

"Tell me", he whispered again. Andy sighed and took another deep breath. "That wasn't him Sam", she said quietly shaking her head.

"Who"? he asked her. "I'm not exactly sure who, they just mentioned the name Donavan Boyd", she whispered.

"He didn't want me to get in the way of your undercover operation, he basically told me to stay away from you, otherwise he would make mine and dad's life a living hell", she continued purposely not looking at Sam.

Sam sighed and rested his head against hers. "I didn't know what to do Sam, so I did what I thought was best, turns out I was wrong", she said shaking her head.

"I have thought about you every single day Sam", she said quietly finally looking at him.

Sam nodded in understanding. Once again he looked at that scar on her stomach. He could not get over that scar.

"I was walking out of class at 9 pm, someone grabbed me and took me to a ally way and told me to stay away from you, that I need to get out your life and start a new one, because I could never be the one for you ever", she whispered. Sam looked at her in shock still rubbing his hands at that scar.

"I said okay I will", Andy continued saying.

"They laughed at me and got a knife and stabbed me once, but it was enough for me to be in hospital for 3 months", she said crying and shaking rapidly.

Sam sighed and rubbed her arms.

"McNally, you should have told me", Sam said quietly. Andy just laughed. "Sam they were following my every move, everywhere I went they went", she said quietly.

Sam stood up once again and walked around her bedroom.

"I know your mad at me, I was just trying to do what I thought was best", she said quietly. Sam sighed and walked over to her bed again.

"Let's get one thing straight McNally, I'm not mad at you at all", he said quietly. "I'm just upset you didn't come to me, and I understand why you didn't it's just upsetting that's all", Sam said to her. Andy nodded in understanding.

"I still love you", she barely whispered. Sam closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Me too McNally, your one tough person to forget", he said laughing.

Andy sighed.

"I have to report this, don't I", she said not looking over at Sam.

Sam lifted her jaw up and looked at her. "were in this together McNally, I will come with you, support you all the way through this, but never ever think you can't tell me something important as this, you can tell me anything Andy, absolutely everything, no matter what anyone says to you', He said looking at her.

Andy just nodded her head. "Okay Sam", she said as he hugged her.

"Let's go to sleep McNally, then we will go talk to best about this", Sam assured her.

Andy just nodded her head and fell asleep in Sam's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Things don't turn out the way you think they do

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: Once again thank you for all the reviews and comments for this story so far. I hope that it all makes sense hopefully the rest of the chapters I write will make more sense to you all who are reading this story.

Chapter six

Andy tossed and turned that night after she had told Sam everything that had happened to her while they were together. She couldn't sleep at all because nothing seemed real to her anymore. She had kept everything inside of her for a long time.

Flashback

Andy was getting ready for collage smiling and singing along to some music that was playing on her radio. She got up and packed her bag and went to get some lunch ready in her kitchen when she heard a knock on her front door.

"Sam if you have forgotten something then you better hurry up and get it I'm already running late", she said as she went to open the front door.

When she went to open the front door, she noticed that it wasn't Sam at all, but someone she had only met once in her life. Donavan Boyd let himself into Andy's apartment. "Sure come on in", she said sarcastically as she closed the front door behind her.

"McNally', Boyd said smirking at her. Andy looked over at Boyd.

"What's going on what are you doing here", Andy snapped at him.

"Nice way to talk to me McNally", Boyd said to her. Andy just rolled her eyes.

"You just missed Sam, he just went to the station", Andy said to him.

"Listen McNally, Sweark is the best undercover cop I have and I need him on a job soon", Boyd said to Andy.

"So I won't stop him, I know how much he loves doing undercover work", Andy said to Boyd.

Boyd just rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm going to ask him to go tonight, and you better have broken up with him by then", Boyd said closing the door behind him.

Andy took a deep breath.

Andy sat up after she thought about that. She put up her legs and put her head on her knees and let out a deep breath.

Sam noticed that Andy had woken up and sat up and took a look at her.

"McNally', Sam said in a stern voice.

Andy looked over at Sam straight away.

"I'm okay, it's just a bad dream", Andy said to Sam reassuring him.

Sam got up and leant in closer to her.

"Tell me", he whispered.

Andy looked over at him and took a good look at Sam.

"It was about when Boyd came over and told me to break up with you before you went undercover", she said quietly.

Sam looked over at her shocked.

"I'm sorry McNally", Sam said to her.

Andy just shook her head at him. "Not your fault Sam", she said smiling at him.

"I knew Boyd long before we started going out, I know what he is like", she said looking over at Sam.

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I just thought I was protecting you", Andy said softly looking over at Sam.

Sam smiled and rested his head against hers and sighed.

"Look after yourself before you look after other people McNally", he said looking straight into her eyes.

Andy just nodded her head and leant in and kissed Sam.

"Come on we got to get ready to go to the station", Sam said to her.

Andy nodded as she got out of bed.

They finally went to the station and as they were getting out of the truck Andy noticed Traci and jerry getting out of his car.

Andy walked over to Traci and smiled.

"Things worked out then?" Traci asked her best friend. Andy just smiled and nodded.

Jerry walked up to Sam and patted him on his shoulder.

"Good thing seeing you two working things out", Jerry said to his best friend.

Sam smiled at his best friend and patted Jerry on his back.

As Sam got ready to change, Donavan Boyd walked into the locker rooms.

"Sammy long time no sees", Boyd said to him.

Sam just looked over at Boyd.

"What do you want Boyd?" Sam snapped at him.

Boyd sighed and let out a breath.

"Got a job for you Sammy, You leave in 3 weeks", Boyd said to him.

Sam just looked over at Boyd and Boyd held his hands up in defensive.

"No point bothering trying to fight it cause your back with that rookie brother, I went straight up to head office with this one, you got no choice Sammy", Boyd said as he walked out of the locker rooms with a smirk.

Sam just stood there in shock and leant his head on his locker.


	7. Chapter 7

Things don't turn out the way you think they do

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2 thank you for all the reviews and new followers, I know that some of you guys aren't happy with the last chapter, but I promise you that it will work out for the best. I'm not too sure if police officers can be forced into undercover work, but hey it's a fan fiction and goes with the story I am writing at the moment so if you all be patient you will all see where this story is headed.

Chapter Seven

Sam left the locker room and went straight into the Frank Best's office, seeing that he was the new staff sergeant which personally Sam was a bit happy about.

Straight away Frank knew what this was about. "Sammy take a seat", Frank said to him. Sam nodded and sat down.

"Elaine Peck was just on my case about this undercover job that Boyd wants you to do", Frank said straight away. Sam let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding until then.

"Sam, it's all over you don't have to worry about it, you're not going", Frank said with a huge smirk on his face.

Sam looked up in shock at Frank.

"Boss, Elaine peck", Sam started to say.

Frank let out a small chuckle.

"Sammy, it wasn't her idea for you to do this undercover job and she personally said to me that she doesn't want you on it because you just got back and got settled in, she just didn't get a chance to tell that to Boyd ", frank said grinning over at his best friend.

Sam grinned at frank.

"Thank you boss", Sam said to his friend.

Frank just nodded.

"Sammy, I am not letting you go undercover again for a while, you only just came back to this division, you're a fine police officer and truth be told, I could use you as a training officer at the moment", Frank said honestly to his friend.

Sam just nodded his head in understanding.

"Now can I trust you to be McNally are training officer?" Frank said to Sam with a smirk on his face.

Sam just laughed and nodded his head.

"Boss whatever happens in my personal life with or without McNally in it, I assure you that it won't affect me on the job ever", Sam said to Frank.

Frank just nodded his head in understanding.

"I know Sammy", Frank said smiling at his friend.

Sam just smiled at Frank. Frank looked at Sam for a bit.

"She means a lot to you doesn't her?" frank said to his friend.

Sam looked at frank and took a deep breath.

"Yeah Frank, she really does", Sam said looking out the glass door as he saw Andy getting ready to go to the parade room.

"I just hope I still mean a lot to her", Sam said as he walked out the office door to go to the parade room himself.

As Sam left the office frank let out a deep breath he was holding onto.

"If you only knew Sammy, If you only knew", he said quietly chuckling to himself as he went out of his office to make his way to parade.

A: N: 3: sorry it's a short chapter but I hope all of you enjoy it either way. As I said to you all before, I have a plan with this story so if you all just wait for it I hope you will all love it.


	8. Chapter 8

Things don't plan out the way you think they do

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2: thanks once again for the reviews and such this is a bit of a difficult story for me as I have never done an AU before but I'm doing the best that I can.

Chapter eight

Andy sat in the parade room nervous as anything. She kept looking at Sam mainly because she knew he wanted her to talk to Frank over the whole Boyd situation that happened years ago.

Andy didn't think of the Sam situation when she found out that she was working in the 15th division. For all she knew, he was still working undercover. When saw him her first day and accidently arrested him, she was in a world of her own. She didn't even think that maybe he was undercover, she just didn't want to screw up majorly on her first day of being a rookie, turns out she did the worst thing possible, blew a undercover cop's cover. Andy sighed when she thought about that day. Luckily though, Sam seemed to forgive her pretty easily. Well in his own way anyway.

Andy didn't want to go and talk to Frank about Boyd. Truth be told, she was over the whole situation, as it happened years ago. The only thing that reminded her about it so much was the scar she got from the situation that happened to her.

Andy honestly didn't remember who attacked her that night. She knew it had something to do with Boyd and him wanting Sam to go undercover for him, but she never understood why Boyd thought she was going to get in the way of that.

Was it because Boyd didn't want Sam in a relationship while he was undercover? Or was it because Boyd didn't want Sam's he ad anywhere else but on the job? Andy sighed at the thought of the whole mess.

Andy didn't regret that night that Sam came over at all, not sleeping with him or telling him a bit of the situation of why she left him in the first place.

Sure it wasn't the whole truth, she didn't tell him everything or the whole reason why everything that happened, but she just wasn't ready to tell him everything. She had kept everything inside of her about everything for so long, she just started to forget about it and close off the feelings instead of talking to anyone about it. But eventually she knew that she had to tell Sam absolutely everything. She just wanted to do it in her own time, without any pressure from anyone.

Sam sat out the back of the parade room just staring over at Andy.

He had a feeling that she had something on her mind; he just had to wait it out and let her talk to him when she was ready. Sam sighed in frustration. He hated waiting for anyone to talk to anyone about anything. Especially Andy McNally. Andy McNally the women he could never forget about, no matter how much he tried too. Andy McNally the women who from the very first moment he met her all those years ago, he knew there was just something about her. Andy McNally, the love of Sam Sweark's life.

Sam groaned in frustration when he thought about that. He knew that there was going to be someone out there for him, he just didn't expect it to be Tommy McNally's daughter.

But no matter how hard he tired too forget about her, it didn't work at all.

As parade finished, he got up and sighed as he went to make coffee himself and Andy.

He already knew they were working together so he didn't bother looking at the board to see who he was working with.

When he was walking to the car park a hand pulled at his arm and dragged him into an empty interviewing room.

Once the door was closed and he had put the coffees on the table two hands went around his neck and just held him. Straight away Sam knew who it was and just shook his head.

"McNally, were going to have to get to work sometime today", he said quietly into her ear. Andy just shook her head at him and he just laughed and held on to her tighter.

"Tell me", he said quietly into her ear.

Again she just shook her head. Once again Sam sighed.

Eventually Andy had let go of him and put her head down on his shoulders.

Sam lifted her head up and looked straight into her eyes. Sam rested his head against her head.

"McNally, you're going to have to tell me eventually', he said to her while letting a breath out while he was looking at her.

"Tonight Sam", I will tell you everything tonight", She promised him. Sam just looked at her again and nodded his head at her.

He grabbed her cup of coffee and handed it to her. Just as she was about to leave the room, Sam grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"McNally, no matter what is going on, were in this together", Sam said sternly to her. Andy smiled and nodded.

They both left the interview room and headed out to the squad car.

"Let's just hope he sticks around", Andy thought to her as she buckled up her seatbelt and waited for him to leave the station car park.

A: N: 3: I know its mean for ending it here but I thought this chapter was long enough. Please let me know what you think reviews make me very happy


	9. Chapter 9

Things don't plan out the way you think they do

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

Chapter nine

The day went on forever for Andy. She had decided when she woke up that morning to be completely honest with Sam. She needs to be honest with him. Sam was always the most important person in her life. As a matter of fact if she was completely honest with herself right now he still was.

Finally the day was over for the both of them. Andy sighed and went into the locker room to get changed so she could finally go home. Traci was already in there getting changed. Traci straight away looked at her best friend.

Andy smiled softly back at Traci. "I'm okay Trace, I am going to tell Sam everything tonight", Andy said softly to her best friend.

"You mean absolutely everything"? Traci asked her shocked. Andy just nodded her head slowly.

"He needs to know Trace, even if he hates me for it", Andy said softly as she sat down to put her shoes on.

Traci sat down next to Andy and wrapped her arms around her.

"Andy he isn't going to hate you, he might be cranky for a bit, but he won't hate you", Traci reassured her friend.

Andy just looked at her best friend with sadness in her eyes. "I sure hope sure Trace. I don't think I could lose him again", she said shaking her head so Traci couldn't see the tears coming out of her eyes.

"Let's go McNally", Traci said to her best friend and helped her get up.

"I 'all be out in a minute if he's out there tell him I'm on my way", Andy said quietly. Traci looked at her best friend sadly and nodded and went outside.

As Traci thought would happen, Sam was outside the women's locker room waiting for Andy.

Traci smiled at him as she went up towards him.

"She will be out soon Sam", Traci said to Sam. Sam looked at Traci and nodded his head.

"Don't be too hard on her Sam, she's hating herself a lot right now ", Traci said softly so Andy couldn't hear.

Sam once again looked at Traci and nodded his head.

"I know she is Nash, I know you might think I'm not a nice person, but she means the world to me, always has probably always willed", Sam said with sadness in his voice.

Traci hugged him quickly and went to go find Jerry.

Andy took a deep breath and went outside and straight away saw Sam and went up to him and went and hugged him straight away.

Sam just stood there for a few minutes just holding onto Andy.

"Let's go McNally", Sam said softly to her. Andy just nodded her head and slowly let go of him.

The car ride was quiet. Both Sam and Andy were quiet the whole way to his place.

Sam opened the front door and went straight into the kitchen so that he could grab a beer and order dinner.

From their almost a year together, he already knew her favourite meal. Roast chicken and veggies from the local takeout place down the road from Sam's/

Eventually Andy made her way to his kitchen. Sam smiled and handed her a beer and they both walked into the lounge room.

Andy purposely sat at the couch opposite Sam and close to the door just in case she felt uncomfortable and wanted to go home.

"After I broke up with you I started seeing someone", Andy said looking straight at Sam.

Sam just nodded his head telling her secretly to continue.

"We broke up on bad terms", she said her body already shaking really bad.

Sam noticed this straight away and sat up and grabbed her to bring her next to him.

"It got bad Sam, really bad", she whispered softly so Sam could barely hear her.

All he could do is nodding his head once again.

"Anyway, it all just started with yelling, him yelling at me for no reason what so ever", she said looking at Sam.

"McNally", he said softly.

Andy just looked at him once again.

She lifted up the shirt she was wearing and looked down at the scar that was presently on her stomach and closed her eyes.

"He got pretty drunk one night and decided that he had enough of waiting for me to sleep with him and when I said no because he was really drunk, he got really angry at me", she said softly at Sam.

Sam took his fingers and gently rubbed it around the wound which made Andy sigh deeply.

"That's a knife wound", she said quietly. Sam looked up at her in surprise.

"It didn't get too far in, luckily ", she said shaking a bit. Sam just rubbed her shoulders a bit more.

"W hat does Boyd have to do with this McNally"? Sam asked her. Andy sighed once again.

"It was his cousin Sam, I dated his cousin", She said looking into Sam's eyes/

A: N: 3 please don't hate me, it's just this chapter is long enough. I promise I am working on the next chapter very shortly.


	10. Chapter 10

Things don't plan out the way you think they do

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Chapter ten

Sam was once again pacing around Andy's lounge room refusing to look at her.

Andy sighed at this and began to speak she didn't care whether he was listening or not, she just had to get it out of her system.

"Sam, let me explain it's not what you think it is", she said quietly. Sam just looked over at her and shook his head.

"What do you think I'm thinking Andy?" Sam snapped at her.

"Because right now it just sounds like you went from sleeping with a training officer to sleeping with a detective to get promoted pretty quickly if you ask me", Sam yelled at her.

Andy was now in tears. She knew that he would be upset with her, but for him to think that of her, it broke her heart even more.

"I am not that type of person Sam and you know it", Andy yelled at him.

Sam sighed and sat down on the opposite couch to Andy. He knew this was a huge step for her, talking about it, but right now, he was so hurt and upset with her that he couldn't bear the thought of being close to her right now.

Andy sighed once more.

"Boyd did come up to me and tell me to break up with you Sam, I didn't lie about that", she said softly not looking at him.

"I didn't know that Cameron was his cousin either, not until he hurt me", she said finally looking at Sam.

"I met him through a friend", she continued. Sam nodded his head urging her to continue.

Andy got up and started pacing around her lounge room. "I dating Cameron was just a distraction Sam", Andy said still not looking at him.

Sam sighed and went up to her and started rubbing her shoulders up and down trying to get her to calm down a bit.

"I don't sleep around Sam, you of all people know that", she said to him finally looking up to look him in the eyes.

Sam rested his forehead against hers and let out a breath.

"I know I'm sorry it was just a shock", he said quietly while moving some hair off her face.

"It's only been you Sam, I've only shared my bed with you", she said quietly. Sam nodded his head and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Cameron was okay with us breaking up", she said moving them both to the lounge.

"This scar right here", she said pointing to where she was injured. "It was an accident Sam, Cameron needed help with an operation and so he asked me to help", she said shrugging her shoulders.

"The guy we were trying to bust figured out he was undercover and he went crazy on both of us, I have a tiny scar on my stomach that I will probably have the rest of my life, but Cameron no longer has a spleen because he was trying to protect me", she said softly.

Sam sighed and lifted her head up with his fingers and again rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm okay Sam", she said quietly.

Sam just shook his head.

"Hey, look at me", Andy said while moving his head towards hers.

"Boyd did threaten me, about us being together, and he did threaten to hurt me, but he never did", Andy said shaking her head.

Sam just nodded his head.

"Why did you say that Boyd did it then? Sam asked her.

Andy took another deep breath.

"It's a cover story so that Cameron doesn't get in trouble", she said softly.

Sam looked at her in surprise.

"He's already lost his badge Sam, for me going undercover and not being on duty ", she said softly.

Sam sighed and brought her in to him so that he could hug her.

"McNally, you always worry about everyone else but not yourself", he said to her sighing.

Andy again just shrugged her shoulders.

Sam couldn't help but laugh and shake his head.

"We can't go to Frank now Sam, as it is Boyd's pretty angry at the moment for coming to the 15th division in the first place", she said rolling her eyes.

Sam just smirked at her and lifted her head up so he could kiss her.

"Oh yeah, and why would that be McNally?" Sam asked her while he started to kiss her jaw. Andy moved her jaw so he could kiss her more.

"oh I don't know, maybe because the guy I can't seem to get over no matter what is there", she said laughing because Sam had laid her down and pressed himself on top of her.

Sam started kissing the other side of her neck and started travelling towards her chest.

"Oh really?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Andy hit his chest and sat up and started walking backwards into her bedroom taking Sam with her.

"I'm not sure though, the guy I can't get over still thinks his got this big ego and think he is all that", she said teasing Sam.

Once her bedroom door was open, Sam pushed her onto her bed and all Andy could do was laugh.

"Sam", Andy started saying as he started kissing her everywhere he could.

Sam brought his head up and pressed his head against hers and kissed her again.

"McNally, enough talking", Sam said as he covered them with the thin bed sheet.

Andy just laughed.

"Yes sir", Andy said as Sam turned the bedside lamp off and the rook darkened


End file.
